Why Evil Tastes So Good
by Calla109
Summary: AU - After curse is broken. Because Emma is so OC she was renamed to Briella to avoid confusion. Regina's dark tendencies are dangerously ignited when she falls for a young girl saturated in innocence.
1. Chapter 1

Regina refrained from licking her lips as she watched Briella chat with Ruby at the counter of Granny's. She was wearing a floral patterned skirt landing mid thigh that kept delisously shifting as she leaned forward on her stool. With her long hair swept up in a high bun and the racer-back cut of the black tank, Regina had a wonderful view of the girl's back. Regina was forced to order an out-of-character third cup of coffee to disguise her elongated stay.

Briella has been venturing out more and more lately ever since the curse broke and she found out Snow was her mother. Regina has always been forced to admire Briella's beauty from afar, since the girl remained hidden away in her one bedroom where she edited the town's newspaper weekly for the past 28 years. Briella-spottings were always spontaneous and, sadly, exciting to Regina's years of stifling routine. How seeing Briella on her way into the grocery store, or glances of her walking her dog along the water, safely far enough away where she was sure not to have to run into anyone, became the highlight of Regina's weeks shamed her to no end.

Now that the curse has been broken, Snow has been struggling to get closer to the daughter she didn't know was living under her nose. Snow is still distressed that she has been living in the same town as her daughter and knows nothing about her. Sometimes it seems like Snow's natural social demeanor has been good for Briella, like now, when she is actually out in pubic having a cup of coffee. Other times it has become too much for the anxiety ridden girl and she has locked herself back into her tiny apartment by the water for a week without answering the door or picking up the phone.

Snow and Regina have reconciled, at first in the name of the good of the town, but eventually it has turned into mutual understanding. Regina has recently been finding it difficult to hold up her end of the conversation since all Snow wants to talk about is how to help her daughter break free of her self imposed prison, forcing Regina to remember what she had done to young girls in her dark prison cells, and then thinking about what she would do to Briella if she ever ran into her in one of those cells.

"So how long have you had feelings for my daughter?" Snow quietly slid onto the bench opposite Regina, startling her from her private staring.

Regina fixed her face with a scowl before rolling off her tongue, "Whatever are you talking about, dear?"

"Oh please Regina, it is written, plain as day, on your face every time you look at her. This is not the first time I have noticed it, but it is the first time I have been comfortable enough to talk to you about it." Snow folded her hands together on the table and smiled warmly.

Regina blinked once, twice and then curled her lip up. "Perhaps you should worry more about why your daughter wants nothing to do with you then pathetically trying to create fictional fantasies to distract yourself." She rose as gracefully from the diner booth as she would a throne, fixed Snow with one last scowl and then marched out of the diner.

Regina was pushing a cart down the isle of the grocery store when she saw a familiar mane of wavy blonde hair ahead of her in the produce section. Briella was examining the tomato section thoroughy. Regina watched as Mr. Almacher walked up to make his tomato selection, which caused Briella to quickly step away. This was the first time that Regina has ever seen Briella out, attempting to shop herself.

In the past it was clear that Briella always made her grocery shopping orders online from the safety of her home and simply stopped in the store to pick up her preselected and bagged items.

Perhaps Snow really _was_ helping the girl break away from her hermit tendencies.

Now Briella was making her way around the other areas of the produce section, while keeping a watchful eye over Mr. Almacher, who simply grabbed the first decent looking tomato in front of him, bagged the item and walked away. Once Briella was certain that he was not coming back, she again made her way back to the tomatoes to continue staring at the selections. Regina chuckled a bit at how skittish the girl still was, but still understood the progress she has made by not only coming to the market to complete her own shopping, but by returning to her not yet accomplished task, instead of abandoning it all together.

Before she knew it, Regina was pushing her own cart towards the tomatoes hoping to relieve the girl of this daunting task.

She made sure to stand far enough away from Briella that she wouldn't feel imposed upon, but close enough that no one else would hear their conversation and gently asked, "tomatoes troubling you, dear?" Regina was ashamed to admit to herself that her heart was slightly overworking itself for the first time she has had the opportunity to even talk to the girl that has captivated her for all these years.

Startled, Briella started to back away with her head down but seemed to be fighting the urge to run rather well, as she stopped herself only a few feet away. Slowly Briella raised her eyes and Regina could see the beginning of panic swirling in those rich emerald eyes.

"I….I need a tomato." And then it was all desperation all over her face. Like Regina was sent from the heavens themselves to save her from this awful challenge life has thrown at her.

And all Regina wanted to do in that very moment was save her. Her normal judgmental and critical retort, that would have had any average person running with their tale between their legs, was no where to be found.

"Yes well, may I be of assistance?" Regina smiled as invitingly as she knew how and waited patiently for the girl to reply. She seemed to be debating whether she should actually run now, or just let Regina help her so that she could run after.

"My mom is coming for dinner. There's to be a salad and I need a tomato." And shockingly Briella took a step closer. A step closer to the tomatoes and, to her delight, a step closer to Regina.

"Well in that case let us make sure we can get the best tomato here, shall we?" Regina held out her arm, inviting the girl to take the last step that would bring her back in front of the tomatoes and right next to her.

But Briella remained where she was, looking Regina up and down as if deciding whether she was capable of murdering her in the produce section of the market or not. Finally, "I like your dress."

Regina stopped breathing momentarily and her eyebrow shot up in delightful shock. She had to actually look down because she could not remember which one she was wearing at the moment. If she was being honest, she couldn't remember a lot about anything at this moment. But it was her grey tweed sleeveless dress that hugged her in all the right places she was wearing and a skinny black belt to break up the long curved column of grey.

Pleased that Briella was appraising her appearance at all, Regina took the time to appreciate Briella's attire. It was never the designer labels that Regina proudly adorned, but Briella had always managed to look more individualized then most others in town, which always intrigued Regina, since it was clear Briella mostly dressed for herself.

Today was no different, with Briella in a nice pair of skinny black jeans, a simple white T-shirt that had the words 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' in bold across the front. Her hair was left down in their natural waves that Regina has come to enjoy watching sway at her waist.

Regina smirked slightly and leaned ever so slightly in toward the girl to reply, "Thank you dear, and I approve of the fit of those jeans you are wearing." She knew she was certainly pushing her luck but conversations with Briella were not easily come by, and she just had to test those enticing waters.

Briella stood stock still for a few moments, if it was the lack of distance between Regina and herself or the comment that had her on edge, Regina could not tell. Finally Briella turned her head to face Regina, bringing their faces far closer then Regina ever thought would happen, looked her straight in the eye and said, "well the fit certainly isn't for my benefit," and then busied herself with the tomatoes immediately in front of her.

Regina's eyes widen almost comically and she faltered in any possible reply. Instead, she simply proceeded to help Briella pick out a tomato.

"So I hear you helped my daughter pick out a tomato?" Regina sighed as Snow once again slid onto the bench of her solo occupied booth.

"She looked like she had never seen a tomato before. I was slightly embarrassed for her really." Regina took a sip of her coffee to busy her mouth and hands and hopefully help escape what she was worried was about to come out of this conversation.

Snow took a few minutes to just watch the former queen, demonstrating that Regina was not the only royal taught on how to allow well timed pauses to intimidate others. Which only allowed Regina time to relive, for the one millionth time, the fractional flirting she shared with Briella.

"And that face, right there," she was actually pointing across the table at Regina causing her to sigh in annoyance, "is how I know I am right about your feelings for my daughter, regardless of what you ever say to me. I am not going to drop this, so you might as well just talk to me about this."

Regina considered Snow for about twenty seconds before she replied, "You are delusional." And went back to busying herself with her coffee.

Leaning across the table, Snow rushed on in an hushed voice, "She told me what you two talked about." And now it was Snow's turn to smirk while Regina looked dumb struck for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina managed to brush Snow off as well as she could, given the current condition her scattered thoughts left her in. It was by no means an adequate rebuttal in her own opinion, but she was satisfied with anything that could quickly remove her from that increasingly uncomfortable situation.

As she walked down the street in a hurry to find solace in her mansion she began to contemplate what she had just learned in the diner. So the girl was talking to her mother about it. This would definitely require a different approach then. She could not have Snow White going around knowing all the ways Regina was going to try and slowly, so very slowly woo Briella.

It was a plan that she had come up with after she had gone home that night from the grocery store. Tumbler of cider in hand, she had gone over the conversation over and over again. First in shock that it had even happened, then in critique to ensure there was not more she could have said to further her cause, and finally in amusement because it was indeed a rather telling moment they shared. It was at that moment that she had decided there was more to this girl then herself imposed hermitry and luxurious hair. If those attributes alone had caught Regina's eye over the years, the idea of there being so much more excited her to no end. She knew that this was going to be a long road, that patience, something Regina normally did not have or require, was going to be unquestionably necessary.

But now that Snow was aware of what was going on, she would have to rethink how she was going to accomplish this without Snow's involvement. The last thing she wanted was Snow knowing her every move, _commenting_ on her ever move, thinking about Snow while she was making her move.

Now all she can think about is Briella sitting at her small kitchen table, pushing around the salad she had worked so hard to make for her mother while Snow fires question after question desperately to draw out the answers she wanted from the girl. Answers that she used just moments before to try and push Regina into confessing feelings that she will vehemently deny have been residing in her heart for years now, to anyone that had the balls to ask.

Snow must have just about died from how picturesque the whole thing was - mother and daughter practically having an adolescent conversation about getting hit on the in the super market and how she should handle the information. And of course Snow would give her daughter tips on how to win true love's hand, because anyone who even smiles at you too long must be your true love in Snow's world.

And that thought had her stopping dead in her tracks and sucking in an abrupt breath in shock. Briella was talking to her mother about their conversation. If she was not receptive to Regina's advances she would have _never_ brought it up. She would have been too embarrassed to share that information with anyone, _especially_ her overly excitable mother. On top of that, if Briella had expressed any negative reaction to their flirting, Snow would have lead the conversation between Regina and herself earlier with much harsher words, warning her away from her sweet vulnerable daughter.

Snow instead was trying to get a read on Regina. Attempting to see if there really was the possibility that Regina was interested in her daughter. Probably in an attempt to protect Briella if there was nothing there. To spare her already emotionally raw daughter's inevitable embarrassment and hurt.

And Regina had played right into her hand. Her mind's obsession with Briella had her normally keen sense of observational skills lacking, and Regina had given Snow all the answers she wanted. Of course Regina's weak attempts to dismiss the conversation and her recent fleeing confirmed Snow's already observed speculations.

Because if Regina had truly no feelings for the girl, if she had been able to focus on what was really going on, instead of imagining what Briella's hair would feel like between her fingers before she gripped it at the root to force her head back and accept Regina's kiss, she would have seen right through Snow's strategic attack. She would have simply denied the suggestion with a small but geniune chuckle, and probably insulted the girl while she was at it, to show Snow Briella could never measure up to a suitable partner for Regina.

Regina slowly started her journey back home again, mind racing about how she had truly just tipped her hand to the last person in town she would want knowing what resided in her heart. She was now going to have to abandon all thoughts on the any plans she was about to put in place. Snow would certainly overwhelm the girl if Regina did continue to making any advances and Briella would wind up simply running in the opposite direction -which of course is not how Regina's plan was going to end up.

No, she would lie low for now. Wait for Snow to think that perhaps Regina was telling the truth after all. Then, and only then, would Regina gather her troops, so to speak, and re-organize all attempts at executing this plan to woo Briella over.

Pleased with this new plan of attack, or non attack, Regina felt more at ease than she had in days. The small ache that had started to develop in the middle of her shoulder blades began to get some relief when her muscles gave up their clenched posture. She felt her heart start to settle back into it's rightful place which was slightly lower than where it had been uncomfortably nestled for days now.

A bath sounded absolutely perfect at this moment and a small smile crept its way up her lip as she turned down her block pleased with having something to do to occupy her time once she arrived home. Because now she had a different plan - one she was far more familiar with. A plan to do nothing. She would continue on as she has been for years and wait until all of this nonsense with Snow died, because honestly, the plan she had come concocted the other night between glasses of cider had been scaring her more then she could even admit to herself until she no longer had to actually go through with it. Not for a long while anyway. And the comfort she found in this time of reprieve, she was ready to immerse herself in. Just like she was about to do with her luxuriously scented bath water.

And just as soon as she was feeling more relaxed and at ease with the direction her life was taking she was forced to stop dead in her tracks for the second time during this trek back home. Because there, sitting on the curb in front of her home was Briella.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina made a consious effort to dissovle the magic she could feel bubbling under her skin. It was a natural defense her body initiated whenever her was shocked by fear. Because she rarely feared anything, logically that emotion could only indicate life ending circumstances. But today there was no threat on her life. Just a girl sitting on her curb.

Her back was curled forward over a book she was trying as hard as she could to hide herself behind. Today she was wearing a rather smart pair of leather leggings and a grey pull over sweater that Regina could swear was tailored to fit her upper body perfectly. Her wavy locks were pulled into a thick side braid that hung over her shoulder and across her chest accented her blonde nicely against the darker colors of her outfit.

Before Briella could notice Regina's falter in step upon the notice of her presence, Regina forced her feet to start moving again. As her steps grew closer, Regina was sure the sound of her heals on the pavement would have alerted just about anyone of her impending arrival, but it seemed Briella was so engrossed in her reading, that even the former queen's authoritative stride could not break her concentration.

"Whatever do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Regina could not help the words spilling out of her mouth. Never before had she ever allowed any speech to commence without knowing exactly what she was going to say or where she was going to allow the conversation to go. But it seemed with Briella, she was doomed to fumble on pleasantries dripping with flirtatious banter. If you count their one and only conversation as any indicator of course.

Briella jumped at the sound of Regina's voice, almost dropping her book and sliding off the curb.

"Uh," she cleared her throat, no doubt raw from lack of use. The girl was looking up at Regina with a mixture of clear fearful hesitation and something else she could not quite place just yet. Regina could practically see Briella forcing the words past her lips, "I wanted to thank you for your help the other day." Having successfully gotten that statement out of the way Briella stood from her crouched position on the curb to face Regina.

She was gripping her book with such tension Regina was tempted to cover her hands with her own to help relax her. But she kew that would only make matters worse. "Oh dear, there is absoutly _no_ need. How did your salad turn out then?" Regina normally wouldn't give anyone in this town the time of day to talk about salad. She would not give them the time of day to talk about most things. But she didn't want Briella to leave anytime soon, and the smile the question brought to the girl's face was making Regina's stomach warm ever so slightly.

"Oh Snow liked it very much. She said it was the best salad she ever had," Briella frowned slightly in a quick moment of thought, "which I am sure is not true." And just as quick as that frown appeared, it disappear, "but that was till a very nice thing to say."

Regina could not help but find herself smiling back at the girl. "While Snow has demonstrated the ability to show social niceties, I am quite sure your salad was up to standards." At this the girl rolled back on her heals obviously pleased that Regina thought she could make a good salad. She was still smiling but the book in her hands was starting to be worried a bit aggressively, reflecting just how nervous the girl probably was. Regina was pretty sure Briella would bolt momentarily, now that her gratitude was shown, and Regina just could not allow it.

"Why don't you come in. I was just about to make some coffee and enjoy a piece of pie I made this morning, won't you join me?" Of course none of this was true. Regina hardly ever ate sweets during the day, but if her obsessive tendencies towards Briella's comings and goings over the years had taught her anything, it was that she certainly enjoyed herself some baked goods.

Briella was not accustomed to being social. As she spent most of her years closed off from others, it was clear that she had not developed an average ability to hide one's emotions easily. While most people could not hide their overly strong emotions, and Regina could hide every single emotion she has ever experienced, but Briella could not hide a single one. Her face was an open book and Regina loved it. It was clear she was struggling between wanting to relieve herself of this rather difficult social situation she has gotten into, and her nagging temptation towards the baked goods.

Briella was sure that her years of store bought pastries could not measure up to Regina's home made ones and this idea was seriously overshadowing her desire to get back home quickly where she could be comfortably by herself again.

The mayor was watching this entire inner struggle as it flashed across the girl's face and was growing more and more excited as it was clear that the probability of Briella following her into her home was very high. Realizing that the girl just needed a little more of a push, she decided not to give her any more of an opportunity to decline her invitation and simple walked past her and through the entrance of the pathway towards the mansion.

She tossed back over her shoulder as casually as she could muster, "come along, dear, that pie won't eat itself."

Within seconds Regina could hear the blonde rush to catch up to the mayor up the pathway and was very pleased to find her following directly behind her when she turned the key to her home.

It was while she watched Briella thoroughly enjoying a slice of Regina's apple pie across the kitchen isle, that she realized she had been going about this all the wrong way. The girl was, skittish, nervous, anxiety ridden and shy. Of course, given the opportunity, Briella would almost certainly always choose her own company in the quiet of her little apartment over any other option. So there would be no choice to make - Regina would simply, and kindly of course, instruct Briella as to what they were going to do.

The former queen folded her hands together under her chin and felt the beginning of a true smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. This was something Regina was far more comfortable with. Ordering people around and getting what she wanted in the end. With the clarity of direction Regina had now gained, her focus slid to the young girl sitting across from her.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she watch those plump lips engulf another peace of the pie and wipe her fork clean as she dragged it back out. Regina's lips parted when the sound of Briella's hummed approval drifted across the kitchen like the purr of a kitten and her tongue darted out to capture a rogue crumb at the corner of her mouth.

Of course, if she could actually convince the girl to begin a relationship with her, she knew she would have to take it, oh so slow, but in moments like this, when Briella looked like she was staring in an adult movie about seducing someone with pie, Regina was not sure she would be able to restrain herself for very long.


	4. Chapter 4

And so this is how the next three weeks progressed. Regina would call Briella and request a companion for mundane activities like grocery shopping, or to drop paperwork off for the board of Storybook Hospital. Or in one instance, when Regina showed up at the girl's apartment unannounced requesting someone to show her a good path to take around the water if someone wanted a decent stroll. Of course, being the mayor, Regina knew all there was to know about Storybrooke. There was no need for a guide, but the girl accepted almost excitedly, eager to show someone something they didn't know and brought her little dog along for the walk.

It always started the same, with Briella quietly maintaining a physical distance from Regina, unsure of how she should act or what to say. But the former queen, who was well practiced in making others feel at ease, quickly drew the girl into a flowing conversation. Regina made sure to keep things light - never to talk about anything to serious or intrusive. She wanted to build a trust with Briella before she even attempted to hint at anything more.

Until one afternoon, when Regina's cell rang while she was at the office. The day had been an utter disaster, and she was completely exacerbated with the incompetence she was forced to interact with on a daily basis, so who could blame her for growling into the phone, "Yes, what is it now." And she immediately blamed her own self when she recognized the voice on the other end.

"Uh…Re-regina?"

"Briella?! What's wrong? What has happened?" Regina stood abruptly from her desk - ready to bolt to whatever location Briella was about to disclose. The girl had never once called her in the past three weeks they had been enjoying each other's company. It was always Regina who reached out. So whatever it was that had the girl desperate enough to ring her, had worry coursing through the former queens body and her finger tips tingling with powerful magic ready to emerge at the first sign of trouble.

"I…I was just wondering…" The sigh Regina could hear through her end of the phone had her sitting down once more in relief.

There was no emergency. There was no fear or need in Briella's voice - only a slightly elevated version of what Regina has come to recognize as the beginning of a question Briella was not too sure she should be asking.

"Yes, dear?" Regina knew how to help the girl along without pushing too hard. She was shaking out her hands as they had started to spark a bit and attempting to retract the adrenaline fueled magic that was still spreading up her arms.

"I wanted to see if you were available this afternoon? But I understand if you are busy. It sounded like you were busy, like I disturbed you earlier." The last part came out in a rush, she wanted Regina to know that she didn't expect her to want to spend the time with her at all.

"Oh I do apologize for how I answered the phone. Quite rude of me, dear. Working with idiots on a daily basis sometimes gets the better of me. Of course I am available. What was it you had in mind?" Although Regina was sure to handle the girl herself delicately, she also made sure the girl knew who she was. The former queen was not an overly pleasant person to others, as most in town already knew of course. As everyone in the town had known her in the Enchanted forest as the Evil Queen, Briella had lived her entire life here in Storybrooke under the curse, as was not overly familiar with the mayor's volitive nature.

Regina could practical see the girl smiling through the phone, "Well I fancied a bit of ice cream before the season turned to cold. I have never had ice cream at Granny's before…" The mayor's smile was unavoidable at this point. She was being called for ice cream - just when she didn't think Briella could be any sweeter then she already was.

"Hmmmm, while I would love to fulfill all of your desires, dear, would that not ruin your appetite for dinner?" She was leaning back in her chair at this point, already feeling more relaxed just from this short interaction with the girl. And being able to loosen the tight grip she has had to maintain on herself the past few weeks, by allowing a bit of flirtatious teasing, felt so good.

There was a small chuckle before, "I was pretty much planning on that being my dinner."

This had Regina's back rising up once more. She had never considered whether Briella took very good care of herself, she had always assumed that Snow would ensure of that, now that she knew she had a daughter to look after.

"Briella, there is no way on earth I would allow you to have ice cream and consider that a meal." Now her authoritative side was showing just a bit and to be honest, she did not care to rein it in yet.

The pause that followed should have worried the former queen about pushing too hard, but she was not about to back down when it came to the girl's well being.

"Well then." That did not sound hesitant or shy at all. "I don't see how there is anything that you can do about it. I'll be enjoying my ice cream this evening. I hope you are enjoying your dinner. At home." And then there was a dial tone and one slightly shocked Regina staring at her now disconnected phone.

The mayor could only appreciate the fact that the girl was actually standing up to some one for about thirty seconds before her royal pride and controlling tendencies overcame her. While Briella's sweet and innocent nature sparked Regina's dark inner needs, her stubbornness seems to be igniting the mayor's need to show everyone just who was in charge.

A quick call to the diner with some curt orders and perhaps even a few threats, ensured that one Briella Swan would not be getting any ice cream this evening before she at least had a salad.

As a Queen, Regina always ensured that when she was making a power move, she was visual present to further drive her message with whomever she was knocking down a few pegs. And while this power move was over something as trivial as ice cream, the former queen did not let old habits die as easily as others.

So there she was, striding confidently into the diner just in time to see Ruby trying to explain why she could not fulfill the order for ice cream Briella had just requested.

Regina slid onto the bench opposite Briella with a smug grin on her face. "Because you are cute I will over look the fact that you did, indeed, hang up on me, but I thought you should know - there is a great deal I can do about what you order in this diner."

Ruby had escaped quietly as Regina was taking her seat leaving the two alone to fight it out.

Briella had her mouth open in shock while Ruby was telling her how the mayor had called earlier and instructed that she had to have had an actual meal before order dessert. But after the mayor's arrival and sassy comment, she huffed out an annoyed breath while crossing her arms over her chest in stubborn resolve.

"I appologize," Briella growled out her cheeks coloring slightly.

Regina was riding her high at this point, could not help the smile gracing her face that showed her teeth and had a suggestive glint in her eye. "No need to apologize, dear. You have not been around town often enough to know -"

"You misunderstand," Briella interrupted. "I apologize for not being clearer, earlier on the phone, when I had uninvited you to join me this evening." Briella was clearly unused to being challenged like this. While everyone else in town remembered how easily a massacre could be started with Regina, all Briella knew was when she wanted ice cream - she ate ice cream.

"Well, well, well." Regina was now leaning forward in the booth attempting to fill Briella's vision with her hardened expression. "I don't know if sparring with me is your way of foreplay, Briella," Regina waited a moment and watched the girl's eyebrows shoot into her hair line and the color that had started to tickle her cheekbones from anger, spread rapidly across her face. Dropping an octave, the former queen curled the corner of her mouth, "But it is one of my favorites." And then she leaned back and waited for a response.


End file.
